Love always wins Or not?
by DEMI90
Summary: Amelia, Bella's sister came to change Aro... It will be very difficult but love always wins...Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella's POV_**

The morning sunshine was bright. Really bright. I turned to look at Edward who was standing next to me.

-I can't believe that 10 years ago I was only a human, I said and I looked at the view from our bedroom window.

Edward looked at me and he smiled.

-I'm so glad I changed you. You were born to be a vampire, he said smiling.

-You know, I was thinking to invite Amelia over here. I have almost 12 years to see her, I said and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

-Are you sure honey? I thought your sister didn't want to keep contact with you when you told her that you were getting married, Edward said and he kissed my forehead tenderly.

-I need to see her before she dies baby. She is 37 years old now, I said and I grimaced lightly.

Edward nodded and walked out of our bedroom to let me call Amelia. I grabbed my iPhone and I called Amelia. After some minutes I was ready to hung up the phone but I heard her voice.

-…Hello, she said gasping.

-Amelia?..It's me, Bella, I said in a straight voice.

-Bella?..I can't believe it...How are you?, she said surprised.

-I'm fine. I just wanted to invite you over here. I want to see you. I missed you, I said.

-I think you are right. I have to see you too, she said in a serious voice.

-When will you come? I asked her politely.

-Actually I'm in Washington for business. I will be there at night if it's ok with you, Amelia said.

-You know the address. I will wait for you, I said and I hung up the phone.

I got out of the bedroom and I looked around the house. Edward should be at Carlisle's house. I got out of the house and I ran at vampire speed away. Minutes later I was at the Cullens house. I entered the house and Jasper looked at me.

-Edward told us about your sister, Jasper said.

-She will be here earlier, Bella! Alice smiled brightly.

-She has a very beautiful name, Esme said calmly as she rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

-What are you talking about? Jacob entered the house with Nessie.

-Jacob, I can't see anything when you are around! Alice whimpered.

-Amelia will come over here Jacob, I said smiling.

-Who is she? Jacob asked confused.

-Amelia is Bella's sister, Carlisle said.

Jacob smiled. Alice and Jasper went to kitchen and I walked up to Nessie. I hugged her gently.

We spent the day talking and laughing and at evening I heard a car down the road.

-She is here, I said and I ran at vampire speed outside to the yard. Everyone followed me.

After some minutes I saw a white Audi. The car stopped some meters away from us and the driver's door opened. Amelia got out of the car and I stopped breathing for some seconds. She was the same. Her jet black hair was longer and straighter. She was tall and thin and she had amazing sense of fashion. She was always my beloved family member but I had to keep distance from the moment I met Edward. She was smart and I was not a good liar.

I looked at her. She was wearing a tight mini black dress and high heels and her lips was blood red. She walked up to us and she took off her sunglasses. I shivered when I saw her… golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Amelia's POV_**

The moment I took off my sunglasses Bella got shocked. I was ready to deal with it. I knew that Edward, her husband, was a vampire like me from the description she gave me when she first met him. I had to keep distance from Bella. I was a vampire too.

-Your eyes…, Bella whispered shocked.

-I'm a vampire Bella, I said calmly and then I realized that I couldn't smell her human scent.

-Amelia…, Bella started but I raised my hand to stop her.

I looked at her eyes.

-You are… a vampire too. Bella why? I asked angrily.

-Because I was close to death Amelia! Why are you a vampire? she asked confused.

I sighed.

-I became a vampire when you were 16 Bella. Two weeks later after I saw you for the last time. I was at the woods trying to relax after I fought with mum. After an hour I realized that I was not alone… I heard some growling and then… Nothing. I woke up with a terrible thirst. A passing through vampire had attack me but I wasn't dead. I was alive… But the venom changed me.

-I can't… believe that… you are a vampire the last… 12 years, Bella said shocked.

-You are welcome to join our coven, Carlisle said smiling to me.

I looked at him.

-You must be Carlisle, I smiled. The Coven Leader.

Carlisle nodded.

-This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie and Esme…, he showed me the rest of the family.

I smiled to them.

-I would like to be with all of you, I said.

-Then, welcome home, sister, Bella smiled.

I hugged her tight.

-Did you find your other half, Bella asked me.

-Not yet. But I'm sure I will… Soon…, I smiled.

Alice gasped. I turn to her confused.

-Alice can see the future, Bella whispered to me.

-We have to go to Italy tomorrow, Alice whimpered.

-Why Alice? Esme asked worried.

-Aro's wife… Sulpicia… She is dead, Alice whimpered gasping.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I couldn't believe in my ears. Sulpicia was dead. How could Aro let that happened? I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders.

-I can't see the details Carlisle. Jacob is around…, Alice said angrily.

-Who is Aro? Amelia asked confused.

-Don't you know Aro? Bella asked her surprised.

-No, Amelia replied.

-Let me explain to you, I said and I walked up to her.

I took Amelia away from everyone. We went for a walk at the woods.

-Have you ever heard anything about Volturi? I asked her and she shook her head negatively.

-Well, Volturi is the most ancient vampire coven and Aro is the Leader, I started to say his story. Aro was born in Greece after 1300 BC. He was transformed into a vampire in his mid-twenties and joined forces with Marcus and Caius. Volturi is a Royal Coven.

-Wow…, Amelia said surprised. And Sulpicia was Aro's wife, right?

I nodded slowly.

-Aro possesses the gift of tactile telepathy, the supernatural talent to read all the thoughts and memories a person has ever had with a single touch, I said.

-Impressive, Amelia said. I want to meet him.

-And you will, I replied. You will come with us tomorrow.

-All the vampires I met were… indifferent, she said.

-Aro is interesting but he is very tough, I said and I looked at her.

Amelia stopped walking and looked at me.

-I can be tough too, she said and she smiled enigmatically.

I smiled back.

-Do you have any special gifts? I asked her politely.

-I create clones of myself, Amelia said. In this way my enemy's attention gets distracted.

-Wow…, I whispered impressed.

Amelia smiled satisfied.

-I can show you if you want, she said.

I nodded. The next moment the entire forest was full of… Amelias. Over the trees, around me, next to me, next to the river, inside of the river… Everywhere.

-Are you impressed? I heard a whisper near to my ear and all the Amelias disappeared.

I turned and I looked at her shocked. Amelia laughed.

-It's an… amazing… gift, I said still shocked.

I smiled and Alice appeared next to me from nowhere. Sometimes she was using her vampire speed for no reason.

-What's the matter Alice? I asked as I looked at her worried face.

-Amelia should not come with us, Alice whispered quietly to my ear still worried.

-Why? I whispered back secretly.

-Aro will want Amelia to join his coven, Alice whispered nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Amelia's POV_**

-I heard it, Alice, I said calmly as I looked at them both.

-I'm sorry Amelia, Alice said sadly.

-Volturi it's not my family. My family is where Bella is. I've lost so much precious time away from her. I won't do this again, I grimace lightly.

-If Aro wants something…, Carlisle started but I stopped him.

-He can't have me, I said seriously.

Edward appeared next to Carlisle. I looked at him. He was looking nervous and worried.

-We have to go to Italy today, he said and he looked at Carlisle.

-Why so early? Carlisle asked confused.

-The Denali are already there. Sulpicia's body transported to Italy an hour ago. Eleazar informed me, Edward said.

-Sulpicia's body was not in Italy? Carlisle asked surprised.

-Sulpicia left Aro some months ago, Alice said as she had a vision. But I can't see how she died.

Esme appeared next to Carlisle.

-Everything's ready, she said. We can leave now.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist and he kissed her hair lightly.

-Nessie will stay here with Jacob, Edward said.

Alice nodded and ran off. I turned to Edward.

-I'll take you and Bella in my car, I said and Edward agreed.

We ran to our cars and we drove to the airport fast. The trip to Italy was boring and long. When we arrived in Italy I was so glad. We went to the Voltera and we walked to their hiding place. It was a Cathedral. Abandoned for humans but stunning for vampires. It was like a castle from inside. We walked deep down to the underground storeys.

A blonde woman walked up to us.

-Hello Kate, Rosalie waved to her.

-Hello Cullens, Kate greeted us and her eyes stopped on me.

-This is Amelia, Bella said to Kate. My sister. She is a vampire too.

-Nice to meet you Amelia, Kate smiled.

-Nice to meet you too Kate, I smiled back.

-Kate is our cousin from Alaska, Edward said to me.

Seconds later another two women appeared next to Kate and a man.

-I'm Eleazar Denali, the man said.

-I'm Carmen, Eleazar's wife, the brunette smiled.

-And I'm Tanya Denali, the other blonde said.

-Nice to meet you all, I smiled.

-Let's go inside, Kate said and turned her back to us walking inside a hall.

We all followed her fast. The hall was full of vampires but it was not crowded. Edward stood next to me.

-This woman is Jane, he whispered to me and he pointed a blonde woman. She has the pain power. The man next to her is Alec. Her brother. The blonde man is Caius. One of the Elders. Marcus is sitting next to Caius with a book on his hands. And this is…., he pointed a pale man with jet black hair.

-Aro…, I whispered ecstatic as I was staring at him.

Edward turned to look at me.

-I have to meet him now, I said and I walked up to Aro before Edward tried to stop me.

I stood in front of him and Aro's eyes met mine. I shivered and after some seconds I bowed.

-My name is Amelia and I'm Isabella's Cullen sister, I said as I looked at his dazzling eyes.

Aro stared at me hypnotized and after some seconds he ran his fingers over my cheek.

-Amelia…, he whispered my name. An extraordinary vampire…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aro's POV_**

-Amelia…, I whispered her name again and I looked at her eyes.

She was so heavenly beautiful. An angel inside my castle. Amelia was Bella's sister? Impossible… She was so different. Amelia raised her hand to me. I held it very gently and I delved into her thoughts. I saw her human life. All the memories. I saw Bella. I saw the moment she changed. I saw her running inside a forest and it was breathtaking. She was so beautiful. I saw her with Carlisle. Tons of Amelias was around Carlisle. This must be her power, I thought and then I saw… me. How the clock stopped when she looked at me. I realized her hand mesmerized.

-You are an amazing woman Amelia…, I whispered ecstatic.

-Thank you Aro…, she replied with her angelic voice.

Carlisle walked up to us with Bella and Esme.

-We are so sorry for your loss Aro, Esme said politely.

I nodded without taking my eyes off Amelia. Amelia was staring at me.

-I think it's hard to say goodbye to your wife, Carlisle said.

-Not at all, I replied and I turned to look at Carlisle.

-Sulpicia was your lifetime partner Aro, Carlisle said a bit shocked. If I had lost Esme I would have killed myself.

-We are so different Carlisle, I said calmly. Sulpicia was nothing but a member of this coven. I was never really in love with her. She left my side and now she is dead.

-Can I ask how she died? Bella asked.

-Werewolves, I replied.

Marcus walked up to us.

-Brother… The funeral will start in an hour, he said.

I nodded and I turned my eyes to Amelia.

-I would like some time alone with you, I said smiling calmly.

Bella and Carlisle looked at each other and Amelia smiled to me.

-That would be an honor, Amelia said.

I leaded her outside the big hall for a walk inside the Cathedral. She was walking next to me and I could feel that she was in tense.

-I hope you are not afraid of me, I said as I walked next to her.

-Afraid?..No…But I feel weird, she said nervously. I never felt like this before…

-Life is so unpredictable my dear Amelia, I said smiling as we stopped in front of a big window.

Amelia looked outside and the sun made her skin sparkle. I couldn't take my eyes off her. What was happening to me? I wondered as I watched her.

-I have never been so happy in my life that I became a vampire until now, Amelia turned and smiled to me.

-Why? I asked her as I stared at her smile incapable of doing anything else.

-Because I finally met an extraordinary vampire like you Aro, she said.

I smiled and I ran my fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes slowly enjoying my touch. I moved closer to her and Caius appeared next to me. I growled quietly to him.

-The funeral started brother, Caius said.

I nodded and I ran at vampire speed inside the hall. Two hours later the funeral was over and I was looking around to find Amelia. Seconds later I saw her running to me. Like she heard my thoughts.

-I would like to stay here with you than to leave with the Cullens, she whispered to me lightly.

-Leave it to me, I whispered back and I walked up to the Cullens.

-No Aro…, Edward said as he read my mind.

-Yes Edward, I said strict. It was her request.

-What's going on? Bella asked confused.

-Amelia wants to stay here with Aro, Edward said to Bella.

-Why? Bella asked a bit angry.

Amelia ran to her sister.

-Bella I want to stay here, Amelia said. Please… Just for a while.

Bella nodded.

-But for a while, Bella said before she ran off at vampire speed with Edward.

The rest of the Cullens followed Bella after they hugged and kissed Amelia. Amelia turned to look at me with a wide smile on her face.

-And now the story begins, I smiled and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Amelia's POV_**

I smiled as I felt his arm around my shoulders.

-I hope I'm not causing any problem by staying here, I said and I looked at his dazzling eyes.

-My dear Amelia… You are the most beautiful and bright creature in this place, Aro smiled calmly. Of course you don't cause a problem.

We walked outside the hall side by side and we went three floors up from where we were. We walked down the corridor and Aro stopped in front of a huge double wooden door.

-This is my private room, Aro said smoothly.

I nodded and then he pointed a door some meters away from his.

-This will be your private room, he said and smiled.

We walked to the other door and we entered the room. It was huge with a king size bed and a big closet. There was lots of amazing stuff in there. I walked around looking amazed. The main colors were black, red, white and golden. The room had a very large couch and a fireplace and then I noticed a door next to the closet. I turned to Aro. He smiled to me and he opened the door.

-You can visit me from here, Aro smiled. This room has connection with my room.

-You can lock the door if you don't want me to enter Aro, I said blushed.

Aro took off a key from his pocket and he left it on the bed.

-It's up to you my beautiful Amelia if you will enter to my room or not, Aro said and looked at me straight to my eyes.

I looked back at his eyes and I felt lost in them.

-Are you thirsty? Aro asked politely as he changed topic.

-Actually, yes I am, I said.

-Obviously you don't drink human blood, Aro smiled. Your eyes are golden.

-No. I don't like human blood, I smiled back.

-You don't? Aro asked impressed. You are truly the most extraordinary vampire I've ever met.

-Human blood makes me sick to my stomach, I replied blushed.

Aro laughed.

-Ok then, let's go hunt some deers, he smiled brightly.

We ran outside the Cathedral at vampire speed and the next moment we were at the woods. I looked around. The forest was very dark due to the dense foliage of trees. Aro was standing very close to me. I could hear his slow breathe.

-Do you smell the deers? Aro whispered near my ear.

I shook my head negatively because the only thing I was able to smell was his amazing scent. After a minute a deer appeared and I growled quietly. Aro watched me. I attacked the deer and I drunk its blood. When I finished I returned to him. He was smiling.

-I will tell it one more time… You are amazing and extraordinary, Aro whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I stopped breathing for some seconds and I moved closer to him. Aro leaned to my neck slowly and smelled my scent.

-Your scent is… heavenly great, he murmured near my ear and I touched his cheek with mine.

I pulled away a bit and I looked at his eyes as the dark forest went silent. His eyes were looking at me and I found myself lost in them. I moved my lips close to his and I sighed quietly. Aro pressed his lips on mine gently. I let myself free as his lips slipped into mine. The kiss was perfect. I couldn't pull away and I realized that Aro also couldn't pull away too. After a while Aro pulled away gently but with difficulty.

-Wow…, I whisper as I looked at his eyes.

-Wow indeed…, He whispered back and he kissed me again gently and very slowly…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aro's POV_**

Her lips tasted amazing. I couldn't pull away and I didn't want to pull away actually. Amelia was sighing quietly while we were kissing and I knew I was doing something right. When I finally pulled away Amelia took a deep breath. I kept her very close to me.

-I think we should go back, I whispered to her softly.

Amelia nodded slowly and we ran side by side back to our place. We were walking down the corridor when I saw Jane walking up to us. Jane stood in front of me.

-Master, Jane bowed.

-What is it my dear? I asked her.

-Marcus and Caius want to talk to you, Jane said.

I nodded and I turned to Amelia.

-I'm afraid my lady the day has ended for us, I smiled.

-Don't worry, it's ok, Amelia smiled back.

-Have a nice night my dear, I said and I left with Jane. Amelia went to her room and I went to the Great Hall to meet Caius and Marcus.

Caius was staring at me and Marcus was lost in his thoughts. I walked up to them.

-You're back. At last, Caius said coldly.

I looked at him calmly.

-What are you afraid brother? I asked him.

-Why you let her stay here? This is not a hotel, Caius said angry.

I stared at him and he looked down.

-I don't think I have to explain my decisions Caius, I said strictly. I wanted her here and I kept her here.

Jane raised her eyes to me and then she looked down again. I turned to Marcus.

-Don't look at me brother, Marcus said slowly. I'm with you whatever you decide.

I grabbed a book and I opened it trying to read the lines but my mind was stuck to Amelia. I was thinking about her perfect lips, her amazing taste, her beautiful voice, her gorgeous eyes… Jane was staring at me but I couldn't notice it because I was lost in my thoughts. After some hours Caius stood up and left the Great Hall. Marcus followed him but Jane stayed next to me.

-Jane… Go and rest, I said as I stood up from the chair.

-I will stay here as long as you need me Master, Jane said.

-I don't need you. You can go, I said and I walked outside the Great Hall.

Jane left the Great Hall and I walked up to my private room. I entered my room and I took off my long coat. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my long hair and I sat on the sofa that I had in my room. I was staring at the door. Not my room's door. The other one… The door that it was keeping connected my room with Amelia's. I was thinking of her so strongly. I wanted to enter her room and kissed her again and again. I stood up from the sofa and I walked up to her door. I touched the door with my forehead and I closed my eyes as I could smell her scent. I put my hand on the door knob slowly and I was ready to enter to her room when the door opened slowly by her hand. I stepped back feeling embarrassed but when I saw her I froze. She was standing in front of me with only her white lacy panties on and a grey loose tank top. I stopped breathing as I looked at her beautiful body…

-I was waiting for you for so many hours…, Amelia whispered and she walked up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Amelia's POV_**

I walked up to Aro slowly. I knew I passed the lines when he stepped back looking breathless. I stopped walking and I looked at him.

-Amelia, you are a lady, Aro said gasping. It's inappropriate.

-So, you don't want me, I stared at his eyes.

-I do, Aro assured me. I do want you very much…

I walked up to him and he didn't move. I pulled him softly into the room and I closed the door. I placed my hands on his chest slowly and Aro wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed me with passion and I felt his hands on my hips. I moaned quietly as we were kissing and I ripped off his shirt.

-I'm sorry, I said gasping and I pulled back.

Aro growled quietly and he pulled me again close to him and he kissed my lips with passion. I moaned in pleasure as we were kissing and Aro lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved us to the bed and he laid me on the bed softly. I pulled him to lie on top of me and I kissed his lips with passion. Aro was making me feel amazing and I knew that I was making him feel great too from the way he moaned and sighed.

We came together shouting at each other's name loud. I thought I was in heaven when he wrapped his arms around me as we were still on the bed. I smelled his scent and I sighed. Aro ran his fingers over my face slowly. I closed my eyes slowly and the next moment I felt his soft lips on mine.

-I'm in love with you…, I whispered and I opened my eyes to look at his eyes.

Aro sighed and he looked away.

-You don't feel the same about me…, I said sadly. I knew it…

-I don't… know… what love… is…, Aro sighed and he turned his eyes to me.

-Have you ever felt like this before? I asked him.

-No, never…, Aro assured me and he pulled me into his hug.

-Are you thinking of me all the time? I asked again as I snuggled to his hug.

-Yes… All the time…, Aro replied and he stroked my hair slowly.

-This is love…, I said smiling.

-Then, I'm so strongly in love with you Amelia…, Aro whispered.

-I'm in love for the first time in my life, I whispered back.

-Me too…, Aro smiled and he pulled the covers over our naked bodies.

We stayed at each other's hug all night. It was something very beautiful. His arms around me, his amazing scent, his sweet breathe on my skin… I could stay in his hug forever. We were saying "I love you" every ten minutes. I was in a dream and Aro was my King, my man, my everything… When the sun lighted the room I smiled. My first night with Aro has ended but Aro was still in my hug.

After a while I heard a noise outside of the room at the corridor. The next moment my door was opened and Jane was standing behind the door.

-Time to get up from…, Jane started but she stopped when she realized that Aro was with me.

She froze and Aro growled loudly. Jane turned her eyes to him shocked but she didn't run off.

-Impossible! Aro shouted angrily. Where are your manners Jane?

-…With her? Jane whimpered.

-It's not your business! Aro shouted angrily. Get out of the room now!

Jane turned her eyes to me angry and she whispered "Pain"…I felt a strong pain in my body and I screamed…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jane's POV_**

I saw her screaming in pain and I enjoyed it. Seconds later Aro was standing next to me wearing his long black velvet robe. He grabbed my arm very tight and his face was so angry.

-You will pay for this sooner or later, Aro whispered evilly near my ear.

I was gasping feeling angry and sad at the same time. Amelia raised her eyes to me and I ran off the room. I ran at vampire speed to the Great Hall where Caius and Marcus were. Alec was standing next to the door and before I entered he grabbed me from my arm.

-What happened sister? Alec asked whispering as he looked at my angry face.

-Amelia has to go NOW! I screamed out of my mind.

Caius and Marcus turned to me.

-Stop shouting Jane, Marcus said.

-Why you want Amelia off? Caius asked curiously.

-She is dangerous, I said angrily. Aro is different when he is around her!

-Aro? Caius said shocked. He is not your friend Jane! You are allowed to call him Master not Aro!

I lowered my head. I shouldn't have said that. If anyone… Oh God. I would be dead. Alec left my arm when Aro and Amelia walked inside the Hall. I had my head still low and I didn't look at them.

-Everyone out, Aro said calmly. Except Jane.

Caius, Alec and Marcus walked outside the Great Hall. Aro didn't let Amelia go. He was holding her hand tight. I raised my eyes to them slowly. Aro was not looking at me. His eyes were staring at the floor.

-Jane, come closer to me dear, Aro said with his smooth voice.

I walked up to him slowly and I stood in front of him. Aro raised his hand.

-Give me your hand, Aro ordered.

This is my end, I thought and I gave him my hand. He took my hand to his and he looked at my eyes. After some minutes he let my hand. He turned to Amelia slowly.

-Amelia, my love, leave us a minute, Aro said to her with a sweet smile on his face.

Amelia nodded and left the Great Hall. Aro stared at me. I was trying to stay calm.

-You are in love with me, Aro said strictly.

I didn't know what to do. He found out everything with just one touch. I nodded looking down.

-I'm sorry Master. I couldn't help it, I whispered embarrassed looking down.

-I would have killed you but I don't want to scare Amelia, Aro said angrily. Gather your stuff and get the hell out of here!

-I don't want to leave you Master, I said sadly as I raised my eyes to him.

-I said GO, Aro shouted angry and he removed the Volturi necklace from my neck.

I ran out of the Great Hall and Amelia looked at me. I growled loud to her before I ran at vampire speed out of the Cathedral. I was running for days. Three maybe four days. And then I realized that I could do something to split up Aro and Amelia. Yeah… What a perfect idea. One day later I was outside of a big house. I knocked at the door hard but before I finish my knocking a brunette woman opened the door and she looked at me shocked.

-Jane? she said shocked.

-Hello Bella…, I said with an evil smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bella's POV_**

Two weeks had passed since Jane's visit. She told us about Amelia and Aro. My sister was in love with Aro. The Leader of the Volturi. I still couldn't believe that. I shouldn't let her stay there with him. It was a mistake…

It was a cloudy morning and I was sitting on the sofa at the living room with Edward, Carlisle and Emmett. I was lost in my thoughts when Carlisle sat next to me.

-I don't think we can do many things about that, Carlisle said with a sad smile on his face.

-You are talking about my sister, Carlisle! I exploded angry.

-You know well that if a vampire fall in love with someone…, he started but I stopped him.

-I know…I know…, I said angrily and I got up from the sofa. But we have to find a way to split them up!

-I would kill Aro with pleasure, Emmett said smiling.

-Emmett… Stop, Carlisle starred at him and Emmett sighed disappointed.

-Jane told me something…, Edward said and we all looked at him.

-Go on my son, Carlisle encouraged him to keep talking.

-Jane knows a girl. Her name is Veronica. Aro wanted her in his coven but Veronica was a nomadic vampire with amazing powers…, Edward said.

-How does Jane know her? Emmett asked.

-Jane changed her…, Edward said looking at Emmett.

-What powers does she have? Carlisle asked.

-She controls the feelings… She can also destroy family ties, Edward replied.

-Perfect! I smiled brightly.

-Bella it's not right… They are in love, Carlisle said calmly.

-I don't care, Carlisle… My sister won't become Aro's wife, I said a bit angry.

-I agree with Carlisle…, Edward looked at me.

-Well, I don't…, I hissed.

-Have you ever wondered why Jane wants Amelia away from Aro? Carlisle asked me.

-I don't really care about it. I want Amelia away from Aro too, I said and I turned to Edward. Tell Jane to come over with Veronica…

Edward sighed and he walked out of the living room. I sat on a chair thinking about Amelia. I would never let that happen. My sister would never stay with the enemy. Two hours later Edward walked inside with Jane. I turned to look at her.

-Veronica will be here in 10 seconds, Jane said strictly.

-So fast? I asked as I stood up from the sofa.

-Veronica can be teleported from a place to another with her mind, Jane replied and after some seconds a young beautiful girl appeared in our living room.

Her skin was more pale than the usual and her eyes were bright red. Her blond hair was long and wavy. She looked at us for a while and then she turned her eyes to Jane.

-What do you want Jane? Veronica asked Jane with her strange voice.

-I need you to help me destroy a couple, Jane replied as she looked at Veronica.

-Why? Veronica asked and I turned to look at Jane curious.

-No need to know, Jane replied. Just do it.

-Tell me the names, Veronica said.

-Aro Volturi and Amelia Swan, Jane said.

-Your master finally found his mate and you want to destroy their ties? Veronica asked confused.

-I have my reasons, Jane replied. You can teleport us to Italy.

-I'm coming, I said and I walked up to Jane.

-Me too, Edward said and he walked up to me and he took my hand to his.

Carlisle sighed and Veronica grabbed Jane's hand and Jane grabbed mine as I was already holding Edward's hand and we all disappeared from the living room. It was like I'm sleeping but after a while I saw light again. We were right outside a big wooden door. It should be Great Hall's entrance. Volturi's place.

Jane smiled evilly and I looked at her confused.

-Say goodbye to your mate my sweet Aro, Jane whispered evilly and she opened the big door slowly.


End file.
